A Family of Crows
by Luna Clearwater
Summary: Suga is a college student working at his parent's restaurant when he meets Daichi and the team. They both hit it off well, but there is one thing...Suga's child Hinata. Hinata and Kenma are babies in this story. Implied mpreg. More information inside. Don't like...Don't read. T rating...may change according to character change.
1. Chapter 1

Haikyuu Fanfiction:

Suga is Hinata's "mom" and works at his family restaurant. One day he meets Daichi and the team after they have a game with Nekoma. Suga is a college student also. Daich, Shimizu, and the team are older than Suga. Suga and Yachi are a year apart, Yachi being younger. Hinata and Kenma are babies/toddlers in this story. Implied mpreg story. Kenma is Kuroo and Bokuto's child. Don't like...don't read!

Terms used:

Jiji: nickname for grandmother in Japanese.

Baka: idiot

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Thank you! Come again!" Suga told a customer as they waved and left the Café. A smile appeared on his face when he looked at the little boy that was leaving.

"Sho will be that age soon." He said as he went to the office to see his mother holding his son.

His mother was feeding Shoyo his bottle when she saw Suga come into the office.

"Koushi, was that the last customer?"

Suga shook his head yes as he pushed some of Shoyo's hair to the side.

The moment Shoyo turned his head and saw his daddy, he pushed the bottle away and grabbed towards him.

"Dada dada dada."

"Hey there baby. Did you have a good lunch with Jiji? Huh. Did you?" Suga pulled Shoyo into his arms and gave him a big hug.

"You're going to be old enough for preschool soon. You getting so big!"

As Suga was patting Shoyo's back, he could hear the bell, letting him know that a customer had come in.

"Be good for Jiji and daddy will be back in a minute."

Suga walked to the front of the shop and saw a group of men and women looking to find somewhere to sit.

'Wow! They're wearing gym uniforms. Wonder where they just came from.' Suga thought as he grabbed menus.

"Hello! My name is Suga and if you need anything, just called and I will come help!"

Suga felt nervous around them for some reason. 'I could feel the tension coming off of them' He thought.

"Koushi, I need you to come get Shoyo. We are out of brown rice and I need to pick up your father's order."

She walked over to Suga and handed him the drowsy child.

"It is just you and me for a while, little guy."

The child looked at his dad and began to get fussy.

Suga then remembered the customers.

"I'm so sorry, if you'll give me a moment, I'll go put him down."

"Wait!" one of the ladies said. "I can hold him for you."

Suga stopped for a moment. He needed to get their orders, but he couldn't with a child in his arms.

"My name is Shimizu Kiyoko and I can hold him while you get the orders."

"Are you sure? I can go put him down."

"Its fine. I work with children his age everyday. I don't mind holding him."

"Thank you! You are a life saver."

Suga passed the tired child to Shimizu and pulled out his notepad.

Suga took the orders and went to the kitchen to make the drinks.

Once the drinks were made, he took the trays out and handed the drinks out.

By the time he was done, Shoyo was almost asleep in Shimizu's arms.

"Thank you so much. He usually is like this around naptime." Suga told her as he took the child out of her arms. "I hade to bother, but why are you wearing gym clothes?" He asked as he turned the child to he other arm to help him stay comfortable.

"Oh we have a game soon and Yachi told us about this little restaurant that served a light lunch menu." The guy with the buzz cut pointed to the short blonde headed girl.

"Hitoke! I didn't see you there." Suga said as he walked over to the blonde.

"Hello Koushi! I hope you don't mind me bringing the team to grab some quick lunch. They have a game this afternoon and I didn't want them to eat a lot before the game."

"There is nothing wrong with that! What sport do you guys play?"

"Volleyball! We are the Karasuno Neighborhood Association Team. We are meeting up with a bunch of friends and are going to play a practice game." The guy with the black and blonde hair.

"Koushi, you should come watch. You haven't played in such a long time. You could bring this little guy too." Hitoke told him as she looked at the child.

"How do you know each other?" the guy with the goatee and ponytail said.

"Oh. I went to the same middle school as her and her brother was on the volleyball team with me. I moved away after my parents wanted to open the restaurant."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 21. I'm just finishing out my last year in college."

"Your really young to have a child. Where is his mother?"

Suga froze once he heard that. Yachi could tell that he didn't want to answer the question.

"Koushi, how many people know?"

"Only my parents, you, Shoyo's other grandparents and his papa."

"You don't have to tell them if you don't want to. I'll make sure they don't say anything."

"No. I'm tired of hiding where Shoyo came from. He is my baby and I'm proud of him."

The guys looked at each other with confused looks.

The guy with the word captain written on the back of his jacket asked, "What do you mean?"

"Shoyo is a child from two men." Suga said and walked to the back to get the orders.

Suga went along finishing getting them their food with his head down, knowing that his 'maybe new friends' are thinking of how weird he must be.

As he took the food towards the table, he could see that Shoyo was awake and playing with the guy with the dyed hair.

"He really is a cute little guy. How old is he?"

"He will be a year old next month."

"You know, there is nothing weird about you or him. The only thing that matters is that he has a family that cares about him."

Suga looked at him, shocked that he said something like that. He was waiting for some rude comment or name calling like others when they find out a gay guy had a child.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I caught everyone's names. My name is Sugawara Koushi and this is Hinata Shoyo, my son."

The group smiled at him and started to tell them their names.

The dyed hair guy went first, "My name is Nishinoya Yuu and the guy next to me is Azumane Asahi."

"My name is Ennoshita Chikara, next to me is Kinoshita Hisashi and Narita Kazuhito. The guy with the hairband is our coach Ukai Keishin and his partner Takeda Ittetsu."

"My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi and this is Tsukishima Kei."

"My name is Tanaka Ryu and this is my girlfriend Shimizu Kiyoko."

"My name is Sawamura Daichi and I am the captain of the team and the guy next to me is Kageyama Tobio."

"Hello. Can you tell them hello Shoyo?" Suga pulled one of Hinata's hands from his head and waved towards them, which caused the child to burst out laughing.

Everyone laughed at the child.

Noya turned to the clock and jumped up.

"We're going to be late if we don't leave now!"

The team all got up and started to get ready.

"Go and I'll pay." Daichi said as he walked to where Suga's mother just walked over.

"I heard you talking and Koushi…I think you should go to the game. It sound like a lot of fun."

Suga turned to his mother, not knowing when she arrived.

"I was thinking of closing the store up early since it is Saturday afternoon. Go have fun and spend time with your son."

Suga smiled at his mom and kissed her on the cheek. He walked to the back and grabbed both his jacket and Hinata's bag.

"Whom are you playing against?"

"Some friends from a rival school. Nekoma Academy."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SO… this is my first Haikyuu fanfic. I have fallen in love with this anime, along with others. Good? Bad? Let me know if there are anymore couples you want to see together and how the couples I already have are ok.

I am editing and working on my other stories so in the next few weeks I'm going to be posting.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I'm Back.

I'm slowly working on my other stories and am looking for Betas to help me with them. Some of the characters are a little OC then how there are in the Anime/Manga, but I thought that it would help the story a little bit.

But enough about my problems…here is chapter 2 of A Family of Crows

They had just arrived to the gym and were pulling out the equipment out of the car.

Suga pulled Sho closer to him, pulling his hood up and over his orange hair.

"How many are going to be here?" he asked Daichi, who was picking up a bag of volleyballs.

Daichi turned to him with a smile.

"Don't worry! It is only our family members who are going to be watching. You'll meet everyone after the game. We will be having a BBQ after."

Suga felt some of his anxiety leave his body, when he saw two men with a little boy around Shoyo's age walk towards them.

"Ho ho ho, who do we have here? Who are these cuties Daichi?" The man with the bedhead said.

"Hey Kuroo, Bokuto. This is Sugawara Koushi and his son Shoyo. Suga this is Kuroo Tetsurou, his partner Bokuto Koutarou, and their son Kenma."

Suga looked that child with a smile on his face. "He is adorable, how old is he?"

Bokuto smiled and pulled Kenma closer to his face. "He turned 15 months old yesterday, by the time we blink, he will be in school."

"He guys, we need to get everything ready!" Noya said as he poked his head out from the gym.

"Suga, you can sit with Bokuto and Tanaka's sister during the game if you want to." Daichi said, pointing towards a woman with a blonde bob haircut.

"Hey there Daichi! Got a new boyfriend?"

Both Daichi and Suga blushed at her comment.

Shoyo began to giggle ad he saw Kenma pull at the stuffed animal in his arms.

"Ken Ken!" The toddler said, shocking his father.

Suga looked at the toddler with a shocked face.

"He never speaks around others! The only words that he says is No, Jiji, dada, and baba!"

"I guess he made a new friend. Now you're stuck with us forever!" Bokuto said with a sly grin on his face.

Daichi rolled his eyes as he looked at the kids with a smile.

"We start the game in about half an hour, so I'm going to go help the others get the gym ready. Suga, if you need anything, just ask ok?"

Suga looked at the kids also. "I think we'll be ok."

The game was very intense.

The score was 22 to 21 Nekoma's lead in the second set.

Suga could tell that both teams were serious and wanted to finish the game on a good note.

"Just a few more points and we will know who the winner is." Bokuto said, his eyes looking at the scoreboard.

Suga was on edge. 'If Karasuno can win this set, they will win the game.' He thought.

"Dada dada dada." Suga heard the toddler say. He turned to look at the 11 month old. He followed his eyes and found him staring at where Daichi was on the court.

"You like volleyball, don't you?" He said as he gave the child a kiss on the cheek. "Can you say GO Daichi?"

Shoyo scrunched his nose.

"O Daihi!"

Bokuto, Suga, and Saeko looked at the child, shocked at what came out of his mouth.

"Daichi is going to love this! The kid likes him." Saeko said.

"Look!" Bokuto said.

They all turned to the scoreboard and Suga smiled.

24 to 25, Karasuno's win.

"O Dahi! O Daihi!" the toddler continued to say as he looked at his dad.

Suga picked the child up and lightly tossed him in the air.

"Yea. Go Daichi!"

The BBQ was in full swing once everyone made it to the field.

"Hey Daichi, you will not believe what happened at the end of the game!" Bokuto said, waving his arms in the air.

Daichi looked at Bokuto then to the others, who shrugged their shoulders, then back to Bokuto.

"What happened?"

Bokuto looked at Suga and gave him a smile. "Well, show him. He'll love it!"

Suga turned Shoyo towards the team and pulled his hand out of his mouth. "Shoyo, can you show everyone what you said at the game?"

Everyone waited for the toddler to start to do whatever he was going to do.

"O Dahi!" the toddler screamed, then turned towards his dad's shoulder, trying to hide from everyone who was staring at him.

"Aww!" was all you could hear.

"We have our own cheerleader! So cute!" Yachi said.

Shoyo saw his aunt from the corner of his dad's should and smiled. "Yahi! Yahi!"

Yachi smiled "Hi there sweetie! Have you been good for daddy?"

Shoyo smiled, then yawned, bringing a small hand to rub his eyes. The toddler laid his head back onto his dad's shoulder and yawned again.

"I guess it is getting late. We should be getting home soon so that this little guy and can get to bed."

"Kenma beat him to it." Bokuto said, looking down at the child asleep in his arms. He lowered his head to get the child a small kiss on his forehead.

"Tell everyone thank you and bye bye, Shoyo."

"Bye bye." The half-asleep toddler said.

"I'll give you guys a ride home." Daichi said, pulling out his keys.

"Thanks."

The car ride to Suga's apartment was quite, besides the soft snore from the sleeping baby in the back.

"Thank you so much for inviting us to the game. It was amazing watching you guys' play. I have never seen Shoyo so into something besides a cartoon show or food before."

"No problem. That little guy is going to steal a lot of hearts as he gets older. You might need to be careful in the future." Daichi said, laughing.

Suga smiled and looked at the sleeping child through the rearview mirror.

They had just pulled up to the front of Suga's apartment, when Daichi stopped him from getting out of the car.

"I know this might be a little weird, but would you like to grab some coffee sometime?" He asked with a nervous look on his face.

Suga smiled. "Sure. I would love to." Ha said.

"Great! I…mean great. So I'll call you? When are you free? I have class to teach, but we don't start volleyball training til next week."

"How about tomorrow afternoon?"

"That would be great. See you tomorrow." Daichi said with a big smile on his face.

Suga got out of the car and picked up Shoyo and his car seat.

"Are you sure you don't need help." Daichi asked.

"I've got it, besides you need to get home and get ready for work tomorrow. Thank you again for the fun we had today."

"Ok, I'll see you guys tomorrow afternoon."

"Bye Daichi."

Suga watched Daichi drive off and went upstairs to his apartment.

Once inside he looked at the toddler and smiled.

"Looks like we have some new friends."

So how is it? Good? Bad?

I have two new stories that I am writing while trying to figure out what to write next for my other stories.

The first one is a Ghost Hunt story.

Mai Taniyama has always wondered about her family and if she could learn more about herself. With a family project for school and a case to John's hometown in Australia, Mai will learn that she is not what she thought she was.

MaiX?

The second story is a Kuroko No Basket story.

Fem!KagamiX?

The Winter Cup had just ended and Seirin is celebrating. In a way to show how happy she is, Kagami sends the team to her family beach house. Unknowning to her, Akaishi, the Generation of Miracles and their team members also are going to be at the same beach. How will everyone act when they are so close to each other?

Protective GOMXFem!Kagami


End file.
